Músicas toscas cantadas por Saint Seiya!
by Mimi-le-Aristocat
Summary: Antigo 'Que Horrenda sua roupa! Agora, depois de tanto sucesso, vou postar minhas songfics xDNow playing : Paródia de 'Não vou desistir de Nenhum' de Mulan. xD
1. Que horrenda sua roupa!

**Outro grande dia na Mansão Kido. Na sala, não há ninguém. De repente,  
chegam Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Saori, em fila, com as mãos pra trás, andando de um jeito bem  
maluco e cantando:  
**  
_"Que horrenda sua roupa, que armadura muito escrota_

Nela é tudo consertado, pelo Mu, mas que coitado!!

Não derrota a quem lutar..."  
  
**Nisso, Seiya se toca que era com ele, então, ele aproveita que os quatro se  
dissiparam, entrando por algumas portas. Ele, então começa a cantar:  
**  
_"Eu sou o famoso Seiya, todos dizem que não aguento nenhuma parada_

Faço tremer as bases, com as minhas bizarrices ordinárias"

**De uma porta, saem Shun e Ikki.  
**  
_"Que horrenda sua roupa..."  
_  
**De outra, Shiryu e Dohko.  
**  
_"Que armadura muito escrota..."  
_  
**De outra porta, saem Hyoga e Kamus(N/A:O que ele está fazendo aqui??)  
**  
_"Nela é tudo consertado...pelo Mu, aquele coitado"  
_  
**Então, chegam Shina, Marin, June, Shunrei, os outros 11 dourados e  
mais um monte de gente. A galera, então, se reúne no meio da sala, ainda  
com as mãos nas costas, e balançando a cabeça:  
**  
_"Não derrota a quem lutar..."  
_  
**Seiya, se achando, vê que Shiryu está metade despido, novamente. Então,  
se vira pra ele, e começa a cantar:  
**  
_"Isto é impressionante, ele a camisa não tem"  
_  
**Depois, vai para a Saori, que estava fazendo pose.  
**  
_"Ela é azucrinante, e que tão mimada como ela não há ninguém"  
_  
**Saori, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu reaparecem montados em cada degrau da escada,  
cantando e balançando a cabeça.  
**  
_"Que horrenda sua roupa...até terminar o refrão"  
_  
**Então, aparecem alguns momentos flashback, mostrando de acordo com o que se diz...  
**  
_"O Ikki rescussita sua armadura depois de um tormento_

E o Shun não evita gritar pelo seu nome a qualquer momento"  


**Então, Seiya surta e começa a dançar loucamente, chutando tudo, e sai correndo.**

**Nisso, aparecem Hyoga atrás, ao lado de Kamus, e Tatsume na frente.**

_"Que horrenda sua roupa...até terminar o refrão"_

**Novamente, mostram momentos ridículamente hilários, como a Shunrei sendo espancada na Galeria do Rock:  
**  
_"A Shunrei é muito boba"_

**E uma montagem com a cara do SHiryu no Detonator:**

_"pro Shiryu só falta uma escova"_

**E num dos clássicos momentos do Tatsume "metendo a moral":  
**  
_"A gente não se manca, e o Tatsume dá sempre uma bronca"  
_  
**Então, Seiya aparece entrando num barril(?!) e mexendo o dedo, dizendo "Isso, isso, isso!", com o último refrão:**

_"Que horrenda sua roupa... "_


	2. Estúpido Cupido

**Antes de tudo, agradeço bastante(vocÊs não sabem como...)a: Minami's Mask, Arthemysis, Diessika, Maia Sorovar e Lady Avalon, pelas reviews!!  
Muitíssimo obrigada, é a minha primeira fic!! Nem saberia que receberia elogios **

**

* * *

**

**Era uma vez, uma bela tarde na mansão Kido...**

**Saori olhava-se no espelho com uma cara meio decepcionada.**

**Desce pra sala e vê os cinco cavaleiros sem nada pra fazer(bem, só o Seiya...).**

**Então, revolta-se e pula, puxando o roupão rosa, revelando vestir um vestido super-hiper-mega-giga-power brega vermelho,**

**cheio de babados e corações e laços. Nisso, arranca um microfone rosa por trás do vestido(??), corre pro espelho e solta a voz:**

_Escuta, Seiya, vê se deixa em paz_

_Meu coração não agüenta te olhar_

**Nisso, Shina chega, com o mesmo modelito, só que roxo.**

_Eu te amei há muito tempo atrás_

_Só porque minha máscara você insistiu em tirar_

**Agora, os quatro olham para as duas peruas(xD)**

_Hei, hei, é o fim..._

_Sai daqui, Pégaso, pra longe de mim!_

**Então, eis que Mino chega, com o mesmo vestido, só que amarelo e começa a cantar, com Saori e Shina**

**de segunda voz.**

_Há muito tempo conheci este rapaz_

_Que só me irritava e me fazia infeliz_

_Ele chegou a me passar prá trás_

_Ele foi pra Grécia e me deixou aqui_

**Os quatro, só fazendo força para não rir da cara de Seiya...**

_Ei, ei, é o fim..._

_oh cupido, prá longe de mim!_

**Saori sobe numa mesa e fica imitando a Glória Gaynor.**

_Mesmo que eu seja uma deusa, cansei-me de chorar _

_A flecha de sagitário merecia acertar este otário!!_

**Shina, por sua vez, vai pro corrimão da escada.**

_Escute, Seiya, o meu coração_

_Não quer saber de mais uma paixão_

_Deixa a minha máscara em paz!_

_Eu não aguento mais aquela maldita cobra chamar!!_

**As trÊs, novamente, se reúnem e cantam na frente dele, cara a cara. Nota: ele já estava tão assustado**

**que nem filhote de cachorrinho +D**

_Hei, hei é o fim..._

_Sai, daqui, Pégaso, prá longe de mim_!

**Mino sobe as escadas, fazendo os cinco olharem.**

_Ouça, seu jumento, o meu coração_

_Não quer mais a sua compaixão_

_Nem Akira, Tatsuia e Makoto aguentam mais_

_De me verem te perseguindo, rapaz!_

**As três, novamente, se reúnem, fazem montinho no Seiya, depois só se vê o idiota amordaçado, sendo levado por elas,**

**pronto pra ser jogado no fogão(peguei pesado o.o")**

_Hei, melhor assim..._

_"Morrra Seiya", assim como ele diz!apontam pro Saga(que surgiu do nada +D)_

_Hei, hei é o seu fim..._

_O mundo ficará mais feliz assim!!_


	3. Aqui no mar

Antes de escrever, responderei aos meus fãs( xD ):

**Felipe do Amaral Nani** : Muito obrigadinha pelos elogios - mas eu gosto dos cavaleiros de bronze ;-;

**Shakinha** : Tem razão, coitadas!! xD Principalmente a Shina, pra gostar de um sujeito daqueles...porque o Tio Kurumada não fez a Shunrei apaixonar-se por ele/

**Aquarius Kitsune** : Ora, modéstia à parte, eu nunca me achei muito talentosa no quesito "redação"...na verdade, só capricho nas coisas que gosto!! Bem, ainda tenho que aprender(e muito)que a vida é injusta ;-; assim nunca mais fico em recuperação... de qualquer jeito, muito obrigada pelos elogios!! Só não espere que eu escreva yaoi, pois não curto o gênero...mas, quando vi sua review, tive uma sensação de déjà-vu...acho que já te vi no orkut .."

**MUITO BEM!! AGORA, CHEGA DE ENROLAÇÃO!! VAMOS AO TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO!!**

**

* * *

**

**Saga de Poseidon. Grande momento inesquecível em que Poseidon anuncia o fim da humanidade à Athena.**

**Ela o contesta, mas como ele é bem educado...resolveu cantar uma musiquinha...**

_Zeus, aquele meu vizinho_

_Parece melhor que eu_

_Sei que errei na gramática_

_Eu sei, foi engano meu_

_O que Julian no fundo_

_Amor até demais_

_Tão belo será nosso mundo_

_O que é que você quer mais?_

**Saori dá uma de engraçadinha e resolve "rebater"...**

_Onde eu nasci, onde eu cresci_

_Não é tão chato, não, meu caro_

_Eu amo tudo aqui_

_Meus cavaleiros trabalham o dia inteiro_

_Sem receber algum dinheiro_

_A vida é boa, eu vivo à toa_

_Onde eu nasci_

**Depois de ouví-la(e de um ataque eterno de riso), Poseidon continua...anda um pouco rumo ao Pilar Principal...e a monga acompanhando-o...**

_Uma Deusa que vive contente_

_No céu ou no mar_

_Se trabalham para ela,_

_"Coitados!", eu digo já!_

_Um congelado pelo Aquário_

_O que não é ruim de fato_

_Mas quando o que tinha fome_

_Veio, aquilo, sim, foi errado!!_

**Saori então se lembra do Shun "esquentando" o Hyoga(e como ela viu isso?? Sem registro, sem registro...CDZ é cheio de furo...). Continua então, o dueto...**

_Vou lhe contar, aqui, meu rapaz_

_Eu sinto muito, só porque eu não quis casar_

_Sou muito nova, quero ver o sol_

_Por isso, não mordi o seu anzol_

_Se eu topo tudo, antes que o mundo_

_Vire o mar (vire o mar)_

_Onde eu nasci (Onde eu nasci)_

_Os meus guerreiros batalhando, tem tudo aqui_

_"Julian, chances não terá"_

_Pensei nisto quando quisestes te casar_

_Meu coração já pertence a outro, então_

_Pare com isso, já!!_

**Nisso, uma orquestra composta pelos Marinas(tocando aqueles instrumentos bizarros-marinhos, sabe? xD)aparece, e Poseidon os descreve...**

_Tétis canta e encanta e Lymnades desmancha_

_Os sentimentos profundos, até do mais macho_

_E, com essas escamas, somos demais_

_Esperem que temos mais_

_Ninguém luta mal, nem o bacalhau_

_O Kraken dançando, o preto cantando¹_

_Até o Scyllão vem para o salão_

_E olhem quem vem soprar_

**Pausa para a parte instrumental...Enquanto isso, Saori e Julian jogam uma disputa de Mario Kart...**

_Aqui no mar (aqui no mar)_

_Aqui no mar (aqui no mar)_

**Poseidon e Athena cantam...**

_Mesmo com raiva, nós também iremos cantar_

_E pra que serve o cosmo na veia?_

_Se temos coro de sereia_

_Qualquer molusco sempre que eu busco sabe lutar_

**De fato, os cinco de bronze aparecem de sei-lá-onde e começam a dançar uma coreografia estranha, porém engraçada e a fazerem segunda voz...(parte só para Poseidon!!)**

_A Saorizinha agora é minha, então vem dançar_

_Os bronzeadinhos, tirem um soninho_

_O que a gente vai fazer é quente_

_Façam um programa_

_Vejam luta na lama_

_Aqui no mar_

**PS.:Depois dessa última parte, um novo golpe de Athena foi descoberto com seu cosmo aceso até o infinito...Poseidon nunca mais se esquecerá daquele tapa fatal...**

**¹ O tal "preto" é o Krisaô de Krishna...depois de ouvir aquilo, nunca mais encontraram o corpo de Julian Solo...**


	4. Saori Devil, english

**Feliz Natal, Feliz Natal!!\o/**

**Em primeiro, me perdoem a ausência...mas eu passei TODO esse tempo estudando pra não repetir(bem, eu passei direto xD,**

**mas isso não signifique que eu não tenha encontrado inspiração...)...**

**Bem, a música parodiada do momento é "Cruella Devil" dos 101 dálmatas(putz, tô cada vez mais viciada na Disney...), mas eu preferi botar em inglês... se vocês ouvirem a versão original(pelo You Tube é melhor), ou consultar o vagalume(site de pesquisa), já ajuda muito.**

**Aqui vão as respostas o/**

**Shakinha:Eu tb amo a Pequena Sereia!! - E sempre achei que a Saga de Poseidon merecesse essa música...**

**Jessi Amamiya:Nossa, nem imagino!! xD Aí, só se o Kurumada me pagasse, eheuehuehuehe, vou ficar rica!!**

**Minami's Mask****:Eu tenho uma caixa craniana, um cérebro, um monte de coisa do sistema cerebral que eu tive preguiça de decorar(só colando mesmo...), boca, nariz, dois zóio, duas orelhas, e uma porção de coisas...ah, eu devia escrever profissionalmente?? o.o Obrigada, só recebi elogios até agora xD**

**Aquarius no Kitsune-chan:Já tentei te procurar, mas não achei...quem sabe depois eu acho...  
**

* * *

**Depois de um dia "emocionante" de faxina na Mansão Kido, os nossos 20 bonitinhos(5 de bronze, 12 de ouro, Kanon, Shion e Tatsume) se reúnem**

**para discutir, afinal, qual é a de Saori Kido...e Hyoga, num passe de inspiração, sobe as escadas e volta com um cachecol branco gigantesco, de salto alto **

**e peruquinha roxa, imitando a dita cuja...**

_Saori Devil, Athena until_

_If she doesn't hate you _

_It's so strange, did you feel??  
_

_To see her is to take a_

_sudden chill_

_Saori, Saori Devil_

_The curl in her hips_

_The purple in her hair _

_We, orphan children better be wared _

_Now, I think Athena's waiting_

_to see her kill_

_Look out for_

_Saori Devil_

**Nisso, Shun finge que o cumprimenta e dança com o Hyoga-Saori...**

_At first you think Saori_

_is not going to kill_

_But after time that plastic_

_Has gone away, we're fcked!_

_You come to_

_realize you've_

_heard her kind of lies_

_Telled from Tatsume,_

_that dumb, idiot, little dock!!_

**Saga, Kanon e Shion, por sua vez, começam rodear a sala...**

_This spoiled brat, this_

_inhuman beast_

_She have to be fucked up_

_and never released_

_The world was such a _

_peaceful place until_

_Saori, Saori Devil!!_

**Nessa parte(numa pausinha pro instrumental), só vemos eles rodeados(como se o cameraman estivesse olhando pra cima), conversando**

**sobre os defeitos da herdeira de Mitsumasa...depois, retomando, vemos Shiryu e Ikki fazendo dueto(isso não é yaoi, que fique bem claro ¬¬")**

**Ikki:**_At first you think Saori_

_is a kid_

_But after Athena come along_

_possessing her soul_

**Shiryu:**_You come to_

_realize you've_

_insulted her mom_

_She heard, now you are _

_dead, hungry and alone_

**Mu, Aioria e Aioros: **_Saori Devil, Athena until_

_If she hate you so_

_is'nt fine, now still_

**Saga, Kanon, Dohko e Kamus:**_To be a slave for her_

_Is nothing, she chills_

_Saori, Saori Devil_

**MdM, Miro e Afrodite:**_The lipstick in her lips_

_The dress she wears _

**Aldebaran, Shaka e Shura:**_Our inocent children better be ware _

**Então, todos se reúnem no centro da sala, só pra terminarem...**

_Is Athena's waiting_

_or is going to kill??_

_Look out for_

_Saori Devil_


	5. Não vou desistir de nenhum

**Cá estou eu...novamente : e agora vou responder à minha "correspondência"...a última fic praticamente afundou ;-;**

**_Yami no Aries:_ eu tiro do meu cérebro xD**

**_Shakinha: _Sim, é a minha segunda maior paixão - tanto que vou para a Disney esse ano!! Yuhu!! xD**

**Ah, a próxima faixa é a paródia de "Não vou Desistir de Nenhum(I'll make a man out of you)-Mulan".**

**_Felipe do Amaral Nani:_ Sim, eu odeio a Bruxaori x E não entendi esse lance de vingança...**

**

* * *

**

**Há muito tempo…enquanto Seiya treinava para conseguir a tão desejada Armadura de Pégaso...Marin surta x)**

_Pra quebrar a pedra_

_Atacar, defender_

_Precisa-se mais que força_

_Algo que irá valer_

**Enquanto isso, na Ilha da Barb...de Andrômeda...Albion...**

_Vocês não são o que eu pedi_

_São baitolas e sem jeito algum_

_Haverá como melhorar..._

_Ao menos um?_

**Mudando de lugar, agora na Sibéria, lá estava o sósia do Kakashi, Mestre Cristal...**

_O frio o alisa_

_Assim você será_

_No zero absoluto_

_Você pode congelar_

**E agora, vemos o velhinho Dohko...nossa, seria muito raro isso...**

_Irei ensinar-lhes força e valor_

_Sim, há um jeito, só um..._

_Mas não vou desistir de nenhum!_

**Shun:** _Ai, bofe, não quero bater!!_

**Seiya: **_Beleza, a pedra já quebrou!_

**Shiryu:** _Prometo, nunca irei deixar de treinar..._

**Leda:** _A bicha não tem como se defender!_

**Saori:** _Será que eles sabem quem sou?..._

**Hyoga:** _Quero mesmo um sorvete tomar..._

**Todos:** _Vou vencer!_

**Mestre Cristal:** _Serás como eu, muito frio!_

**Todos:** _Vou vencer!_

**Marin:** _O cosmo elevado no coração..._

**Todos:** _Vou vencer!_

**Mestre Ancião:** _O fluxo daquela cachoeira_

_Inverterá e trará a realização!!_

**Agora...a Ilha da Rainha da Morte...Mestre Guilty...**

_O ódio alcança_

_Ajuda o cosmo a elevar_

_Lembre-se de todos a quem deve detestar_

_Mas se não está em condições_

_De matar ou morrer,_

_Sinto muito, você irá_

_Se fder!!_

**Todos:** _Vou vencer!_

**Dohko: **_Superarás na fome e no frio_!

**Todos:** _Vou vencer!_

**Mestre Cristal: **_Os inimigos se congelarão!_

**Todos:** _Vou vencer!_

**Marin: **_No cosmo sempre uma chama acesa_

_Assim conseguirá sem hesitação!!_

**Todos:** _Vou vencer!_

**Guilty: **_Antes que eu te jogue do pico..._

**Todos:** _Vou vencer!_

**Dohko: **_Com o Cólera do Dragão..._

**Todos:** _Vou vencer!_

_No cosmo sempre uma chama acesa_

_E venceremos sem hesitação!!_


End file.
